A Valentine's Day Gift
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: A story about Levy cooking a Valentine's gift for Gajeel. All the Gajevy!


**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** M (sexual references)

**A.N.:** This is my second fanfiction! This one is a little harder for me to write, but I will try my best. I am going to go between Levy and Gajeel's perspective in this one. Just a one-shot drabble I thought would be fun to write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

It was February 13, the night before Valentine's Day, and Levy wanted to give a Valentine's gift to Gajeel but didn't know what. She wanted to make something for him that was even more special than just a bought gift, because this was the day she was going to confess. 'Original, I know,' Levy thought. But she got tired of waiting on him. She wanted him to know how much she liked him. She was worried that he wouldn't feel the same, but when she talked to Lily about it, he said that it wasn't the case and that she should confess, because he is just dense about his feelings. That made her giddy inside to think that he felt the same about her. So when she asked Lily what he might like, he said anything, if it was made by her.

So she decided to cook him some brownies ground up with some metal bits. She knew how he loved to eat metal, there was plenty of times that forks and spoons would go missing when he was there. The problem is she didn't cook. She spent so much time reading ancient scripts and spells that she usually ate at Fairy Tail or take out. She set to the task of making brownies. She followed the recipe to a tee and put it in the oven.

She went back to her room to read and forgot the time, and she all of a sudden smelt something burning. Dammit! The brownies! She ran to the kitchen to find it full of smoke. She turned the oven off, waited a couple of minutes and pulled the supposed to-be brownies out. They were charred. She started tearing up then. There was no way she could give these to Gajeel now, but she didn't have the money or time to make more. She didn't have the will to throw them away though, so she put them in the nice bag she was going to give to Gajeel, and went to bed disappointed.

* * *

February 14. Gajeel hated that day. It's when everyone became all lovey dovy and gave each other gifts. He couldn't stand it. It was noon by the time he walked in, and Fairy Tail was decorated in hearts and roses. He gagged. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. He usually didn't drink beer that early, but with all these festivities, he just wanted to drown it all out.

As he watched the festivities, everyone giving each other chocolate, he realized the the blue-haired shrimp wasn't at her usual spot. He loved to go over and tease her and bother her while she sat to read, but she wasn't there.

"She's not here yet," Lily said. "That worries me."

Apparently Lily knew something more about what was going on, but Gajeel didn't ask. He didn't say anything in response, but it worried him too. Her 2 dogs had gone on a mission leaving her here at the guild. Ever since the 15 year difference, the 3 team Shadow Gear had slowly drifted apart. He knew Levy hid behind her books to get past the change, but he knew she was sad that life was changing. That's why he always went and bothered her, to keep her mind off of stuff she couldn't change.

But she wasn't here, and that worried him. It wasn't like her. She was always here before noon if she wasn't on a mission.

* * *

Levy fell asleep the night before so tired and sad that all her work went to waste, she forgot to set her alarm. She cried herself to sleep the night before, hating that she couldn't even do the simple stuff. What kind of woman was she?

She woke up the next day with dry eyes and pulled herself out of bed. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were blood shot and her under eyes were puffy. One look at her, and anyone could see that she had been crying. So she washed her face, put some eye drops in, and although she didn't wear make-up, threw some under eye makeup on to try to get rid of some of the puffiness. When she looked in the mirror, it was slightly better, but not by much. She grimaced.

When she came out, she looked at the time, realizing it was noon already. Gajeel was probably already there. That reminded her of her gift she was going to give him. She went to go look at it again. She really didn't want to go to Fairy Tail today. It was just a painful reminder of what a failure she was. But she told Lily she would be there, and she didn't want him to worry, or send out a search party after her. So she sucked it up and decided she was going to go to Fairy Tail. She put the gift in her purse, she wasn't going to give it to him, but maybe some stray animals might eat it.

* * *

All of sudden he saw the door open and the Shrimp walk in. She had her head down, shoulders slumped, and even though he was across the room, he could see the bags under her eyes like she had been crying. That bothered him. Whoever made her cry, he would beat there ass. She looked up then and saw him, he couldn't miss the flash of pain in her eyes before she turned away and went to her seat. Dammit, what did he do. He was about to go confront her.

"Let me go talk to her first." Lily said.

That meant Gajeel should stay for a little bit. So he just grunted in response and turned around facing the bar, drinking his beer, wondering what the hell he could have done to make the Shrimp so sad.

* * *

Levy had just sat down when she saw Lily come over. "Hey, how's it going?" Lily asked.

"Not so good." Levy said in response. She knew she couldn't lie to Lily, he would know if she did.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm a failure as a woman."

Lily laughed at little at that. "I doubt Gajeel would feel the same." Lily didn't miss the look of hurt when he said Gajeel's name. "What did he do?" he said more darkly.

"He didn't do anything, I just tried to make some brownies, and ended up burning them to a crisp.."

Lily smirked at that. "Give them to him anyways, he will eat them, trust me."

"I can't, there's no way I could!" Levy said.

"No way you could what?" Gajeel asked right behind her.

* * *

Gajeel got tired of waiting. He wanted to see what he did to cause the Shrimp to be so upset. So he walked over and heard Levy say, "I can't, there's no way I could!"

"No way you could what?" Gajeel asked, he wanted to know what was going on.

She squeaked in response. "Gajeel!"

"Oh, I need to go talk to Happy about something. Talk to you both later!" Lily said as he flew off with a twinkle in his eye.

Gajeel went to sit in front of her, but noticed how she avoided his gaze.

"What's going on?" Gajeel asked sharply.

He couldn't miss the flinch from her. Dammit, he didn't want to scare her. He just wanted to figure out what was going on, and he had no patience like Lil did.

"It's nothing," she said as she opened her book still avoiding him. That bothered him.

He grabbed the book and closed it.

"Give it back!" she yelled desperately.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he yelled in response.

Tears started to fill her eyes, which made him get surprised. Before he could do anything, she turned away and ran out of the guild, leaving him in shock. What the fuck?

* * *

Levy ran out of the guild crying. She didn't want to cry, least of all in front of him, but she couldn't control it. Luckily she grabbed her purse on the way out, the weight of her failure in it. She ran through Magnolia, ignoring the glances from people, all the way to opposite end to the side of the Magnolia River, away from the city. There she cried bending down in to a ball next to the river. This was supposed to be her special day, the day she was supposed to confess, and she failed miserably.

She pulled her gift out and was about to throw it into the river, but couldn't throw it, and couldn't understand why. She sat there, staring at it, no tears left, willing it to disappear.

* * *

Once Gajeel came back to his senses, all of Fairy Tail was staring at him. Dammit. He rushed out of Fairy Tail angrily, determined to find the script mage. He needed to know what her problem was. He couldn't stand the thought that he was the one upsetting her. He followed her scent easily, it was a mix between strawberries and something altogether Levy's own. This time there was a scent of salt mixed in with it, which meant she had been crying the whole time. That made him even more angry. He didn't want her to cry. He kept trailing her scent, ignoring all the curious stares.

He followed it until it got stronger, and he could then here her crying. It pulled at him then. He wanted to go to her, tell her it would all be okay, but that wasn't like him. He first needed to find out what upset her.

As he got closer to her scent, he noticed she had stopped crying, and had pulled something out of her bag. It looked like some Valentine's gift of some sort. She looked like she was about to throw it in the river but her hand stopped, and she sit it down. As he came quietly to the side of her, he could see her staring at it, willing her eyes to make it disappear. What was in it? Was that what was causing her to cry? He was too curious, he wanted to know what was inside of it.

He grabbed it up quickly, she didn't even notice. When she did, he was already in the process of opening it.

"NO! Don't open it!" Levy screamed as she stood up trying to grab it from him, but he was too tall. The little shrimp couldn't reach it. As he pulled out whatever was making her sad, he saw it was some burnt brownies, with a hint of metal in them, he could smell it. He then looked at the piece of paper tied to it, and realized it was for him. His eyebrows shot up at this. The Shrimp had stopped trying to get it from him, and was looking down.

"They were supposed to be for you, but I burnt them. Please, let me just throw them away."

She looked at him then, just in time to see him throwing all of it in his mouth. It was hard like metal, but it was good. He liked it hard anyways, made it more of challenge to eat and he liked challenges.

"Why are you eating it?! It's not good!"

"It wasn't bad." He said in response looking down at her. He didn't miss the blush on her face, with a slow smile appeared.

He smirked. He bent down and kissed her on the mouth. He wasn't going to do it, but something came over him. He wanted to take away her sadness, he wanted to see her smile, and hell she smelt amazing. He saw her eyes widen at that, but then she seemed to kiss him back and melt in to his kiss. He picked her up slightly and pushed her against his body. He started to kiss her neck, and didn't miss the wonderful womanly moan that came in response. She grabbed at his hair as he continued, biting at her neck. She moaned again. He was starting to unbutton her dress.

"Wait," she whispered.

That made him hault. Dammit! He was moving way to fast. He didn't want to push the girl to do something she didn't want to do, his senses just took over before he could even stop himself. He knew Levy wasn't the type to move that fast. He set her down and scrambled fast away from her. He needed to get distance from her.

* * *

Levy was surprised when Gajeel kissed her all of a sudden. She didn't even confess her feelings and he was already kissing her. She melted in to his kiss and kissed him back. She was waiting for this moment, and it felt amazing. He picked her up and pushed her against his body, she could feel all his beautiful muscles against her skin. He started to kiss her neck which made a moan escape from her. She didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. When he started biting her neck, she grabbed at his hair, a stronger moan escaping her. He was making her senses go hay wire. He started to unbutton her dress then. She didn't want him to stop, but then she realized they were out in public, not far away from the city. They couldn't do that here.

"Wait," she whispered to him. She wanted a little more privacy, just the two of them.

He set her down abruptly then, realization dawning in his eyes, and turned away from her. She didn't want to him to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Levy said as she reached out and grabbed his shirt.

He stopped then, but didn't turn around. He scratched his head then and looked down, "Dammit.. I'm sorry I kissed y- I mean I'm not sor-, dammit!"

Levy laughed at that then. He turned at her then surprised. "It's okay Gajeel. The funny thing was I was going to confess to you today with those chocolates, but I thought they were a failure so couldn't get the courage to."

She peered up at him then, "So are we dating now?" She needed to know where Gajeel stood. I mean he could have just been teasing her, and might not really want a relationship.

He just crossed his arms and smirked at that. "Who would date a shorty like you?"

Levy frowned then, he didn't want her to tease her now. That was a response enough that he didn't want a relationship. "Idiot Gajeel!" she said in response as she hit him with her purse which he blocked easily. She started to walk off, he was insufferable!

He grabbed her arm then, and whispered in her ear, "I don't kiss just any woman. I want you to be MY woman." His warm breath on the side of her face, and warm hand still on her arm; she felt her cheeks heat. She turned and looked at him then, sincerity evident in his eyes. She gave him a huge bear hug in response, grinning from ear to ear. God, she loved this man.

* * *

He didn't mean to tease her after she asked the important question, it just kind of happened. She apparently took it wrong. He really was idiot.

She tried to hit with him her purse, which he blocked easily, and started to walk off. He couldn't let her go like that though. He grabbed her arm then, and whispered in her ear, her hairs tickling her nose. He meant everything he said. He wanted her, he wanted her to be his, and only his. She sparked something inside of him that he didn't know was there.

She gave him a huge bear hug then, knocking a little bit of air from inside of him. He was surprised at first, but then he had a huge grin on his face. He was hesitant to hug her back at first, his arms out just within a couple of inches of her. He never hugged anyone before, so he didn't know how it worked. He slowly rested his arms on her back letting his hands meet her waist. So this is what a hug was, it felt good.

She realeased the hug then and looked up at him then, hands still on his arms. "We probably should get back to Fairy Tail or they might send a search party after us."

"Let em." He replied in response. He didn't want to leave this moment. It felt so perfect, so right.

She giggled at that. She turned away and started to walk back towards the city. He was frustrated about it, but he knew she was right. He picked up pace and walked next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

"So, I guess I'll let you tell Fairy Tail about the relationship when you're ready?" Levy asked.

He grunted in response. He knew that Fairy Tail would find out sooner or later. Hell, they probably already knew.

He put his hands in his pockets as he kept on walking. He smirked as an idea (a dirty idea at that) hit him. "How about making me some of those 'horrible' brownies, and I'll see if I can't give you something in return."

Her eyebrows quirked at that as she glanced at him. "What is this 'something' in return?"

"Make me those brownies, and you'll find out," as he smirked.

"Deal!" she said in response, a smirk on her face also.


End file.
